Teen Cabin
Summary --- Cassie Fuller, an ordinary high school teenager, and her childhood friends’ move in with each other at a mansion-like cabin in a town called Grantsville, California, where they attend Grantsville High School together for their junior and senior year; only there’s more to the cabin than meets the eye. During their stay, the teens discover a mysterious briefcase, which they believe contains the cabin’s origin, but until they find the key to open the case they are not shore. Mayor Brown and his group of associates attempt to buy the briefcase off the teens, but they refuse and begin to suspect something about them. Mayor Brown and his associates are part of a secret society called the “Bividers” that is trying to obtain the briefcase, which contains a map that rumors believe leads to an ancient cursed treasure of the Conquistadors, the first original settlers of Grantsville. After realising this, Cassie and her friends including their butler, John Alfred, vow to protect the briefcase, while continuing their problems and issues such as their social statues. Genres --- Action, Comedy and Mystery Music by --- Danny Elfman Soundtrack Album #“Mirrored Sea” by Passion Pit #“Vanities” by Sparks the Rescue #“Masquerade” by Nicki Minaj #“Good Life” by One Republic #“48 To Go” by the Fray Characters: #Lucy Hale as Cassie Fuller #David Henrie as Justin Wallins #Keke Palmer as Kesha Simmons #Roshon Fegan as Ty Barnes #Nick Jonas as Sam Watson #Bridgit Mendler as Ashley Miller #Emma Roberts as Carly Fowls #Trevor Jackson as Darren Paterson Plot --- Cassie Fuller (Lucy Hale) is an ordinary seventeen-year-old girl who spends her days going to school with all of her childhood bestfriends Justin Wallins (David Henrie), Kesha Simmons (Keke Palmer), Ashley Miller (Bridgit Mendler), Ty Barnes (Roshon Fegan), Sam Watson (Nick Jonas), Carly Fowls (Emma Roberts) and Darren Paterson (Trevor Jackson). One day, Justin comes to school and tells the others that he has bought a mansion-like cabin in a town called Grantsville, California, where he attends to finish his junior and senior year of high school at Grantsville High School. Not wanting to split apart from Justin, Cassie and the others decide to move in with Justin. Unfortunately, their parents are not happy with their idea and refuse to let them move with Justin to Grantsville. They finally agree to let them move in the cabin with Justin, in one condition, they allow John Alfred (Kevin Chamberlin), a hired butler, to keep in tough about them. Justin, Cassie, Kesha, Sam, Ashley, Ty, Carly and Darren moves to the cabin. Months later, the teens have been happy living with each other at the cabin while going to Grantsville high school. However, it is bad for Alfred, who hates to clean up after their miss, which the teens don’t barley seem to care. At school, the teens host a car wash day to raise money for the school so they can donate the money to the sick children in the hospital. Unfortunately, when the teens